


For The Best

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family business threatens to come between Blaine and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Sunday Challenge: Anything Goes.

The first blow comes and hits him square in the jaw. He can taste traces of blood as he tries to recover from the pain. A burly man is holding him down, forcing him to stay on his knees. He looks up at the man before him, eyes challenging- before another blow makes contact with his cheekbone. Then he takes another hit to stomach and another to the ribs and another to his jaw again.

His ears are ringing now. His vision fuzzy. There’s a throbbing in his head to match the pain he feels everywhere else.

“Sebastian!” he hears Blaine shout from the house somewhere behind the man still delivering the blows. And then he hears Blaine running towards him, his shoes crunching the dirt and gravel.

“Get back inside!” Sebastian manages to yell. But it was too late. He can hear Blaine skid to a stop just a few feet from him.

“Cooper! Stop! Please, stop!” He hears Blaine beg before another fist hits him in the stomach again.

Cooper Anderson prides himself with being a business man- if you can call racketeering, illegal-gambling and providing for your alcoholic needs, business. Sebastian knows from the get-go that infringing on his territory would have severe consequences but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The Prohibition saw a rise in the number of bootleggers and Sebastian couldn’t pass off the opportunity to make the extra money. And so he did what the other bootleggers didn’t dare do: he started doing business on the Anderson’s turf.

In hindsight, Sebastian knows it is stupid. Dangerous even, but he would do it all over again because if he hadn’t, he would never have met Blaine.

Blaine Anderson, the straight arrow brother of Cooper’s. Blaine, whose eyes took his breath away the moment their eyes met. Blaine, whose bashful smile ignited a passion in him. Blaine, who loved him so fiercely.

“You think you could run away with this scumbag and I won’t find you?” Cooper says, the calm in his voice frightening.

Sebastian looks up, the vision in his left eye blurry from the hits- it’s almost swollen shut. He sees Blaine standing protectively before him as Cooper takes a few steps back.

“You think there’s any rat hole you could crawl into and I won’t find you?” Cooper continues. “The merging of the Anderson-Ryan family is a big deal, little brother. It will determine the future of this city and our control over it.”

“I don’t want any part of it,” he hears Blaine say over the ringing in his ear. “That is _your_ life. Not mine.”

Cooper let out a blood-curdling laugh. He sounds genuinely amused. “Do you think you have choice, Blaine? That you can decide not to marry the Ryan girl and have the merger fall through? That you can elope with this low-life rum-runner and live happily ever after?”

Sebastian sees Blaine straighten his back, steeling himself. He couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride rushing through him. The man he loves was risking life and limb to protect him.

He hears Blaine take a deep breath and shakily says “Leave us alone, Cooper. I swear, we will never bother you. Sebastian isn’t bootlegging anymore. So, please, just leave us alone.”

“This isn’t about the booze, little brother,” Cooper counters. Sebastian sees Cooper smile, an unpleasant smile- menacing. “You still don’t get it, do you?” Cooper then jerks his head in Sebastian’s direction and on cue, someone to his right plants a kick to his kidney.

Sebastian groans, the pain overwhelming. He feels himself losing consciousness but Blaine’s voice, his urgent pleadings, keeps him grounded in the moment.

A few more blows make contact with his body. He is spitting blood now.

“Stop it. Just stop it. Cooper. Stop! I’ll do whatever you want!” Blaine shouts over the sounds of fist hitting flesh, the sound of Sebastian’s pained whines.

The hits stop. Sebastian lifts his head again. He sees Cooper smile. This time it is a triumphant smile. He sees Blaine shaking, shoulders heaving, breathing hard and ragged.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Blaine whispers, defeated.

“No,” a small whimper escapes Sebastian. “Blaine, no.”

The strong arms holding him down disappears. Suddenly his limbs feel too heavy for his own body. Blaine is kneeling before him, cradling his face in his hands. Those soft, loving hands. Hands that caressed every inch him. Hands that trailed a fiery passion as it ran over his skin. Hands that fit perfectly in his when their fingers intertwined.

“Sebastian, I love you so much.” Blaine is crying now. “But I have to go.”

“Please. Don’t. God, please don’t” Sebastian whispers.

Blaine kisses him hard on the lips. He winces from the pain from the cut on his lip but he returns Blaine’s kisses earnestly. Blaine then kisses all of his face. Every inch of it, not caring for the blood or bruises.

“I love you so much,” Blaine repeats.

“Stay with me,” he begs.

Blaine shakes his head. “This is for the best. Cooper means what he says. If I don’t go, he will find us, no matter where we run. We will always be running,” Blaine chokes a sob. “I can’t do that to you. I would never forgive myself. You deserve so much more, my love. God, so much more. This is for the best.”

Sebastian can’t move. He is paralyzed by Blaine’s words, by the realization of the meaning behind those words. This is goodbye.

“I love you” is all he manages to utter.

And with that, Blaine stands to face his brother. “I will go with you. I will marry Ryan’s daughter. But you leave Sebastian alone from now on. If I find that you or your goons so much as touch a hair on his head, Cooper, so help me God I will destroy your beloved empire.”

Cooper lets out an impressed laugh. “Very well, little brother. I see you do carry the Anderson fire in you.”

“Blaine,” Sebastian whispers, but Blaine doesn’t look back; he walks to the car and climbs in. Everyone else follows suit.

The engine revs. The tires muck up a cloud of dust as it starts to move away. Sebastian is still on his knees.

There’s a pain searing through him; a pain stronger than the cuts or bruises from the abuse. As the dust on road settles, so does one alarmingly painful reality;

Blaine is gone.

\--END--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
